creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Crusaders
The Neo Crusaders are an advanced order of xenophobic humans that has started a conquest to kill all alien life with no remorse or mercy. Origins Similar the Crusaders of the middle ages, the Neo Crusaders were formed after the discovery of other alien races and started as a small cult of revolters due to beliefs of the aliens wanting to slaughter everyone, when the Human Race decided to ally with the Aliens, the cultists gathered whatever resources they needed until they deserted the colonies and found an uninhabited solar system and form the Order we know. History TBW Territory The only Planets the Neo Crusaders have are the planets they encountered in the uninhabited solar system though they have smaller colony's in the planets they conquer. Crusador System Crusador is the system the Neo Crusaders found and is their main foundation, it has a star the same mass as the sun albeit in it's early stages of it's life, the star is orbited by 8 planets, outside the system is an asteroid field that shields the system from cosmic objects and invaders alike. Garde Garde is Crusador's eighth and largest planet with a gravitational pull that is equal to a star but the gravity of the planet is wrapped around the system instead of around itself, this planet is the reason why the Asteroid Barrier exists. The Neo Crusaders use this planet as a way to detect enemies, allow allies through or defend the system, on the planet is a gravitational device that causes a small gap to open in the asteroid barrier to allow ally ships through and a mass driver cannon to launch semi-energy, explosive asteroids at enemies. Dicta Dicta is Crusador's seventh and second largest planet which has essentially near zero gravity but has strange floating rocks that seem to float and actually rise or fall depending on the position of a small pebble below. The Neo Crusaders use it as a of Shipyard for constructing or repairing ships, it is also the place where the Neo Crusaders outfit there men, ships and mounts Mavor Mavor is Crusador's sixth and third largest planet that has a 1.5 times the Earth's gravity and is filled with many dangerous beasts and deadly plants alike, the atmosphere is dangerous for humans if they stay in the planet for a whole day and every single organism in the planet is dangerous in one way or another. The Neo Crusaders use this planet as a way to train their soldiers by hardening them physically and mentally. Malleus Malleus is Crusador's fifth and second smallest planet that mainly consists of fire that reach temperatures comparable to the surface of the sun, there is only one area of land which is big enough to fit 2 large cities and the land is filled with some small geyser holes where fire shoots out surrounding the land is a huge ocean of fire that never extinguishes. The Neo Crusaders use this planet as a forge to melt any ores and craft weapons, armor or components needed for there conquest. Culture The Culture of the Neo Crusaders depend on the planet they are on though there are some similarities between the planets, each planet in their solar system is governed by Baron,